


Noting that down

by RukiaSR



Category: VIXX
Genre: Business, Business AU, Businessmen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, aka a kind sweetheart, art galleries and all that pretty stuff, bin is bin, hakyeon is a total workaholic save his soul, hyuk sorta slacks off, jaehwan is a ceo, receptionist hakyeon, salty yeon, taekwoon is bitter, that's more accurate, workaholic hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: Hakyeon is a receptionist who fell all the way down the work hierarchy over a paranoid CEO-and nothing seems to indicate that he is ever getting his rightfully earned position back. Lady luck doesn't seem to be smiling at Hakyeon, until a far too casually dressed man drops by his counter and becomes the cause of his first panic attack and the result of his malfunctioning at work.a.k.a hakyeon got demoted and in his path to try to get his previous position back-a client that makes him malfunction comes into his life.





	Noting that down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, I want to apologize to the prompt maker in the case this wasn't what you had in mind aaaah sorry ;; I create a whole business AU out of the prompt and it turned out really long I'm sorry-still I hope you guys enjoy? I'm sorry dear prompter though T_T hopefully I haven't derived from the prompt that much T___T

Busy days at his job are probably the days that Hakyeon likes the least out of them all. The days filled with the constant arrival of people who approach him in search of information and  incessant calls that have him talking even more than he does on the regular are the days he becomes slightly more fed up with working in this company. Not because this place is insufferable, but after having been working for a few months as a receptionist for one of the biggest art-related companies in Korea, Hakyeon has learnt that it not only takes his charm to be good at his job. Charm which he certainly possesses or else he wouldn’t even be here to begin with, but it also takes to be patient enough with several things that show up on the daily--patience he has certainly lost in between the endless calls that he has to take to all the clients he has to deal with on a daily basis. He doesn’t despise it, but he isn’t all too fond of it either.

 

When he thinks about it, smiling every day is more than fine actually even if he has to fake it-yet it does make his cheeks hurt after a while. Talking on the phone he can deal with splendidly, he kind of did so before being at the reception area of this place and after all he just has to say, _‘Hello, you are getting in contact with the Lee Center of Fine Arts-what can I help you with today?’._ Even dealing with overly eager clients to get an appointment from the CEO himself is acceptable, though that’s so not his job--but leave it to Han Sanghyuk, the actual current CEO’s secretary, to leave half the work to him when he is just the person who has to take calls, welcome clients with a smile and answer any inquiry that may raise.

 

But then again, he knows how to do that job by heart and maybe even better than Sanghyuk himself since Hakyeon didn’t work as secretary for Jung Taekwoon, the previous CEO, for nothing. Only that prior to resigning his position as CEO to become part of the investors board, Taekwoon got the really _amazing_ idea of firing Hakyeon on a whim as one of his last activities in that position. And it took a lot of work to convince his past boss to allow him to stay in the company, which he did- but only to be sent by him to the reception counter and away from the spot he had worked so hard to gain about two years ago.

 

The resentment Hakyeon feels is still present, looming over him like a dark cloud that is about to pour down rain over his head and he can’t help but to feel bitterness taking hold of every fiber of his system every month when he sees Taekwoon pass by and he has to lead the way so that he can have a meeting with Lee Jaehwan, the current CEO and son of the owner of this company. And Hakyeon’s definition of actual trouble. Apparently, the reason behind being fired on impulse was because rumour somehow reached Taekwoon that Hakyeon was into the son of the owner, and for Mr.coffee-addict, his ex-boss, this was something completely unforgivable. The worst he could have ever done in his book.

 

_‘Mr. Jung! You must believe in me-I don’t even know Mr. Lee personally that well’_ Hakyeon had told him, but Taekwoon had called his bluff and had been crystal clear about him not being able to stay as secretary because ‘ _It’s not possible for you to be eyeing the future CEO, Cha Hakyeon’._

 

_Well hell, if only he had known Taekwoon had a bit of a bitter past with Lee Jaehwan he would have stopped himself from feeling slightly attracted to him._ Or maybe not. Lee Jaehwan was the boss he had always dreamed of after all- and _well damn,_ he was fine as all hell in the eyes of anyone in the company; with that light shade of brown hair, bright and elegant like the most fine cup of champagne, a shade that went perfectly well with his pale skin tone, vibrant cheerful eyes, plump rosy lips and _goddamn that smile_ , he hadn’t seen something so dazzling in his life. _Who could just not be attracted to that smile?_ Certainly, _Hakyeon did feel some sort of attraction_ -but lying to Jung Taekwoon to save his job had backfired catastrophically. And that had got him stuck here, in his current position-the fall from someone who used to arrange meetings for the CEO to now be stuck almost at the front door; all while faking smiles left and right and looking charming enough when all he wanted was his previous job back.

 

And to have any kind of expectations about Jaehwan magically promoting him seemed sort of futile, even though he knew that his own secretary relied on Hakyeon for some specific things far too much; especially when it came to talking to important clients that already knew him as the most efficient secretary to have ever set foot on that company. He low-key wished that Mr. Lee would acknowledge just how much his young secretary ended up on the first floor asking him for advice, that he would somehow admit he was a better option as secretary-that he should give him his previous job back. Yet it seemed pointless at this point.

 

However, he couldn’t help but feel weakened and give up on his mental whining when his boss would either call him or walk past him, a quick thank you for helping his secretary and a “You are amazing at your job, Cha Hakyeon-ssi, keep at it” which turned into one of the things that he enjoyed hearing a lot and could make his day even if the odds of his life going back to how it was seemed to not be in his favour.

 

During his time as receptionist Hakyeon has learnt that it is better if he doesn’t whine in public. But he does complain to Sanghyuk once he gets a bit of recognition and Jaehwan walks away leaving his heart fluttering. Only slightly, after all-- _who could resist him? The CEO just suited the name of this place perfectly, Lee Center of Fine Arts._ And so far, Hakyeon had not seen art as beautiful as him.

 

“Yah-stop looking at our boss” he hears Sanghyuk tell him, snapping his fingers right next to Hakyeon’s flustered face like that of a teenager who just saw the popular guy everyone crushes on walk by, making him wince when the younger’s fingers brush slightly against his face as Sanghyuk snaps his fingers even more quickly.

 

The ex-secretary turned receptionist just gives him a judging look as he shakes his head in evident disapproval of these actions, making his black locks move slightly as he does. He tries to not to mind the comment but Hakyeon doesn’t enjoy being bothered at work, much less if he is being target of pestering and merciless teasing because of a little bit of attraction towards Lee Jaehwan, “He is fine with me as his secretary” Sanghyuk mentions as he runs his other hand through strands of chestnut dyed hair, his tune making it evident to Hakyeon that he is not alone on the ‘ _crushing on your boss_ ’ business.

 

“While I’m the secretary in the shadows” Hakyeon replies, slapping away Sanghyuk’s hand in a swift motion that makes the young secretary Han pout in a childish manner as Hakyeon goes back to his position behind the golden counter that stands in the middle of the entrance, right before the grand staircase and elevator engraved with the company’s insignia. He straightens himself, shaking his head in disbelief at how things turned this way and sighs before putting on his best smile. He could win the drama awards at this rate because his smile does hide his bitterness quite well.

 

“Hyung” Sanghyuk approaches him and rests his elbows on the counter, glancing at him from above while Hakyeon looks at him questioningly, wishing for the youth to not be about to ask him for any more favours for the day.

 

“What now?” he asks.

 

“Aren’t you ever going to get over it?” Sanghyuk inquires, Hakyeon lets out an unamused laugh and does his best to keep his composure before he ends up hitting the younger man in any way, which he would love to do no matter how fond he is of the youth. He breathes in and out in an attempt to not lose his cool, to calm himself down before his hand reaches the neck of Sanghyuk in a swift motion like has become accustomed to do whenever he begins feeling exasperated.

 

“Han Sanghyuk” he says in a whisper, almost inaudible yet with hints of threats that Hakyeon manages to get across magnificently, and he can tell he has because Sanghyuk is taking some steps back in search of safety before he snaps, “I’m never going to get over the fact that you had to be so loud about me kind of liking our boss when it was a private conversation”

 

“But hyung--”

 

“No-never, okay? I would still be up there if it hadn’t been for you letting that info reach that coffee addict because of your loud voice” Hakyeon fumes as he remembers every single detail which led to his demotion, he knows that Sanghyuk didn’t do it to get his job and truly is sure there was no ill intention behind but god-- _couldn’t he just be quiet? It was a little bit of attraction not like he was going to do something about it. Not like he was going to steal his ex-boss’s ex-whatever to begin with,_ “You could have checked your volume”

 

“I didn’t know I would get promoted!” the now CEO’s secretary complains, throws a fit like he was in any place to and that makes Hakyeon want to give up on this conversation because the kid really had no idea and it came as a surprise to Sanghyuk being chosen by Jaehwan himself, “Mr. Lee needed a secretary and he chose me”

 

“And congrats about that! Yet I still play secretary and I only get paid for one job” Hakyeon replies bitterly while checking out his notepad resting near the telephone, his now best friend, “Don’t forget to call Mr. Kwon later on, you have to arrange a meeting for our boss so yeah, try not to forget”

 

“Yes-thank you, hyung!” but when he sees the smile of the young rising secretary, even through the bitterness and the frustration-Hakyeon still smiles at him and pats his head proudly. It’s his moment after all, he will have his own moment again if the stars align in his favour.

 

Sudden ringing cuts their conversation short, and Hakyeon can overhear through the speaker a voice he already knows so well--Jung Taekwoon is calling Sanghyuk, probably already asking regarding the next board meeting Hakyeon guesses. He tries not to feel bothered by it, but he bites his lip as his hand turns into a fist on top of his notepad, “Ugh-how I hate to have got in the middle of this kind of drama” he mutters and when he looks up, Sanghyuk is looking at him with a grin he doesn’t like at all.

 

“Not like I ever knew Mr. Jung had a thing with Mr. Lee” he says cheekily, phone conversation apparently over.

 

“Uh-huh, not like you aren’t a gossip” Hakyeon teases the younger, he remembers having seen Sanghyuk being a social butterfly before being promoted, always knowing what’s going on with the higher ups some way or another to the point it would even surprise Hakyeon himself back when he was part of that world, back when he felt slightly more powerful per se, “I do remember seeing you conversing a lot with the current CEO’s assistant”

 

“Ah Kim Wonshik? But I mean it is not like he has that much information about--” Sanghyuk fumbles, struggles to come up with excuses to cover up whatever he was going to say and Hakyeon can’t help but to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud after teasing the kid, “Plus why would I want to know that much about Mr. Lee?” he asks the older, like it wasn’t already evident to him.

 

Hakyeon has got the hunch that Sanghyuk is a little more than interested in their boss, he hasn’t been oblivious to the way Sanghyuk’s face lights up when he is next to Jaehwan or how he does everything in his power to keep him happy, even if that means burdening Hakyeon with more work than he should have, “Who knows right?” Hakyeon teases, a grin that shows he can see through Sanghyuk’s obvious infatuation for Jaehwan. A teen in love? That’s what Hakyeon would call Secretary Han. As for him, he just knows he is an admirer of finesse and beauty, not a child hopelessly in love- not like _‘so-into-Lee-Jaehwan-I-may-die_ ’ Han Sanghyuk. The day he feels himself falling in love is the day that his system probably malfunctions and the moment Hakyeon becomes anything but rational, so he’d rather just avoid that day altogether.

 

_In love, huh?_ That’s something Hakyeon hasn’t really paid attention to in a long while.

 

/////

 

Hakyeon is standing behind his counter, his least favourite spot in the world because it reminds him of his unfair demotion but one that he has to be at nonetheless. The day hasn’t been as hectic as he would have expected, however, his throat does hurt from so much talking on the phone and his cheeks would be thankful if he would give them a well-deserved rest. He wishes he could go to the cafeteria to get some water for himself, but the ringing from the phone stops him in his tracks and calls out to him to pick it up. His default response to anyone and everyone who calls has been automatically enabled by his system the moment he answers, “Hello, you are getting in contact with the Lee Center of Fine Arts-” the voice he hears on the other end of the line makes him stop his greeting. _He definitely just had to call again,_ he sighs-it was an everyday thing already, “Oh it’s you Sanghyuk-ah--what now?”

 

He takes out his notepad just in case he may need it, ready to note down anything he may need to remember because he never knows what unforeseen favour he may be asked for by Sanghyuk. The notepad habit had become something he had got used to when he was a secretary and it was one he couldn’t just drop easily. He awaits for an answer as he taps his pen against the counter in expectation, kind of overhearing how busy things are up there so he just waits until Sanghyuk answers him, “Hyung! You see, boss asked me if you could come with us to some event later on”

 

This takes Hakyeon by surprise, he hasn’t been at any sort of event ever since he worked for CEO Jung so it does come as a shocker to him to suddenly be invited to one- and by his very boss on top of it, “And why would that be? I’m but the receptionist” he tries to get a reasonable answer out of that, maybe hoping that some promotion is coming his way or that possibly Jaehwan is slightly trying to show some interest in him-though the latter seems impossible and it’s not like he would mind if that wasn’t the case. _Promotion_ , that’s what Hakyeon would like, so he hopes that behind this call there is something good awaiting him, something right, something just.

 

Sanghyuk’s voice brings him back from his musings regarding being at the last floor of the building doing what he knows best and to focus on their conversation, “Because you know a lot of the clients there and I am going to need some help talking to them” he begins explaining. ‘ _Oh that’s understandable’_ , Hakyeon wants to sneer but of course can’t because he can’t be that much of a bitter person in front of the kid who looks up to him so much and that still gives him sweet reminders of how it was being in a higher position once upon a time, “Plus seeing you there would be reassuring to them for contract renewals”

 

“Why me though?” Hakyeon insists, probably searching for the answer he craves hearing, that so well-deserved promotion he deems just.

 

“Because you are the experienced one” secretary Han replies to him simply, acknowledging Hakyeon’s expertise when it comes to talking to investors, collectors and artists. But then, he hears the young man stammering, “H-hyung”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Because I don’t really want to be with Mr. Lee on my own” _and there it is_ , Hakyeon knows there was something more to it other than him being in the know about investors and important people. He doesn’t know if it was his boss’s idea or the young love-struck secretary’s but whatever it was, he found it somehow adorable that he couldn’t even feel jealous about it.

 

“What do I get out of this?” he replies “It’s being away from my comfortable counter we are talking about” he says teasingly but the reply he gets from Sanghyuk makes him really consider the idea of going to that event he has mentioned.

 

“A rise” he is informed and the word sounds as sweet as honey in his ears, “Maybe a chance to come back here” like music to his ears, a melodious harmony that would translate into more digits in his bank account and leaving this counter probably sooner than he expected, even though he had already lost hope, sort of, kind of. Lee Jaehwan was in fact his dream boss if the whole thing about the rise was legit.

 

“Hmm” Hakyeon begins tapping his pen on the counter loud enough for Sanghyuk to probably hear as he takes his time giving a proper answer.

 

“Tempting, right?” _Definitely tempting_ , Hakyeon says to himself. This was the chance he was unconsciously waiting for, the opportunity to go back and work side by side with the CEO-he could probably be his assistant maybe and work alongside Sanghyuk and tick Jung Taekwoon off, prove him his skills were better than any rumour that made him demote Hakyeon. _A perfect opportunity indeed_.

 

“For the sake of striking deals with new artists, investors, collectors and the like-I guess I will have to” Hakyeon answers as he opens his notepad, awaiting to take notes regarding his upcoming event, his possible jump to a better position than receptionist.

 

“Don’t make it sound like it is such a pain” he hears the youth whine slightly and Hakyeon can’t help but to smile a bit at the mental image of Sanghyuk pouting childishly, “Put on your best suit, hyung” Sanghyuk adds.

 

“Dress to impress, huh?”

 

“As long as you don’t impress Mr. Lee” Sanghyuk suddenly blabbers.

 

“Oh?” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow while resting his elbow on the counter, “I think someone has a crush?”

 

“I think you were the one who did?” the younger counterattacks, quickly raising up his defenses.

 

“Being attracted is so not the same as crushing on someone” Hakyeon explains, hoping he can tell the difference between a simple _‘I think he’s handsome’_ and _‘I malfunction when around him_ ’, which Hakyeon is sure the latter applies to the  infatuated youth on the other end of the line, “Besides, I can get over that-you though”

 

“Shut up, hyung” says Sanghyuk, evident traces of embarrassment present in every word that leaves his lips, “Get back to work”

 

“Get back to staring at our boss’s face all day” Hakyeon coos, quickly hanging up before the younger can counterattack with anything else. Well if he doesn’t make use of this chance and impresses his boss, then he can say bye to his dream of going back to his previous job or a similar one.

 

//////

 

The event he had been invited to by his boss was a cocktail like the ones he had was used to attending, packed with nothing but people whose passion was the fine arts and were on the lookout for the best pieces to add to their collections. A type of event which Hakyeon knew the dress code for by heart, he had prepared himself to do his job for the night as best as he could in order to impress the CEO. Exchanging the recently updated files with Sanghyuk on his iPad upon arrival as he was given a quick update on every single detail he would need to know, even though he was aware of most of the things he was being shown after having helped the young secretary when in trouble.

 

However, the most important thing to keep in mind was having the chance to showcase his convincing skills to Lee Jaehwan and it seemed he was doing a great job for the young CEO was now in front of him, a hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder and his lips curving into a satisfied smile that assured him he was succeeding in his task, “Hakyeon-ssi, thank you for coming tonight”

 

“It was an honour to be invited by you” Hakyeon smiles as he feels a reassuring sensation taking hold of him.  

 

“We really need you here, Taekwoon-ssi really made a mistake kicking you out of your spot” Jaehwan says and this makes Hakyeon confident about the work he is doing tonight and most importantly, regarding being a step closer to getting his job back,  “Not like Sanghyuk is bad though”

 

“Misunderstandings happen-I am loyal to your company though” he replies, trying to not make his usual bitterness obvious in front of his boss.

 

“He still part of the investors board so I’d have to talk to him to promote you-but thank you for supporting Sanghyuk whenever possible”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Lee”

 

Sanghyuk approaches him about an hour into the event, iPad held tight to his chest as he has a cup of wine in the other hand. Hakyeon is standing by a painting checking his notes and making sure all is in order and that he has all the information he needs, “How’s work going?” the younger asks.

 

“You mean the work _you_ should be doing?”

 

“Hey you are better at talking than me” ‘ _and you are better at gossiping than me’_ , Hakyeon would like to say but he just laughs a bit instead as he scans the place in search of any other collector he may know from previous events. Hopes of either selling more artworks or getting new locations for events by the company he works never fading away.

 

“It’s going good” Hakyeon mentions with a smile, “I have managed to get some collectors interested in some paintings while showing them our portfolio”

 

“Great, I managed to get some locations for special exhibitions” he pats the youth’s shoulder in a congratulatory manner when he hears him, proud that he did learn a thing or two from him, “All will be defined through meetings though, hyung”

 

Hakyeon takes quick notice of their boss some meters away talking to some middle aged man that show nothing but pride and satisfaction regarding Jaehwan’s company and when he looks to his side, he can see Sanghyuk glaring that way, his eyes sending daggers towards the people Jaehwan is talking to, “Shouldn’t you be with Lee Jaehwan?” he says as he pushes him forward slightly, making the younger pout.

 

“Can’t you join me?” he asks, and Hakyeon can totally tell that he is flustered about his evident feelings of jealousy that threaten to take over him even during work hours. _Still a long way_ , Hakyeon thinks, he knows it is the worst idea ever to have any kind of conflicting feelings in your job; he knows it well. He lost his position already over mere infatuation, but the day he is ready to give it all up is the moment when he knows he is in love. For now though, he will just witness the young secretary Han in his devastating crushing on his boss ordeal.

 

Sanghyuk frowns when he sees Hakyeon shake his head in disapproval but before he can say anything, a text takes hold of his attention, “I still have something I have to do, hyung” says he, “I have to wait for the son of the owners of one of Seoul’s biggest hotel chains”

 

“Planning to get a deal so we can hold exhibitions there?” is the inquiry.

 

“Something like that”

 

“Trying to make points with Mr. Lee, huh?” Hakyeon makes Sanghyuk smile sheepishly with his teasing, like it was payback time for all the time he had been teased by the younger.

 

“Aren’t you too?”

 

////

 

Hakyeon never got to know if Sanghyuk had that meeting that would potentially land them a deal to hold an art exhibition at one of Seoul’s most exclusive hotels, but what he did find out was that his spot at the side of the higher ups wasn’t going to come back to him so fast. A few days had passed and he was still behind his hectic yet boring reception counter, still having to take calls, still having to greet people with the best smile he could put on.

 

Ever since the event, everyone he had had to greet at the entrance had been investors or collectors, most of them already knew him from before and were taken aback by seeing him at the entrance. Questions began flying his way, asking him what had happened to him, where he went wrong, why wasn’t he by Lee Jaehwan’s side, among other inquiries. Hakyeon had been at a loss when the bombarding by some middle-aged lady took place, ‘ _Why would CEO Jung do this to you?_ ’ the reason was obvious, a childish fit; maybe deeming him threat enough to get the attention of the current CEO when the only _‘threat’_ , for the lack of a better term, was already there. Hakyeon would only let out a weak smile, say he was alright, ‘ _These things happen, ma’am_ ’.

 

Certainly, he couldn’t explain his situation to every client that dropped by and happened to know him. Yet every once in a while he couldn’t help but to wish for someone that didn’t know his name, his face or his past to just walk into the building calmly without interrogating him.

 

But it was futile to even wish for that, especially after his phone hadn’t stopped ringing at all that day, a sound which was beginning to irritate him. Notepad on hand as he was scribbling random notes being told by Sanghyuk every 5 minutes, names and times, helping the younger out with information he had on his own iPad.

 

“Yes, that sculpture from Mr. Yook is going to Mr. Seo’s gallery at Busan” Hakyeon says while making sure he has all the information correctly organized, “Sanghyuk, please tell me you are noting this down?”

 

“Hyung, I just can’t find that info in my own files and I’m about to lose it” he hears the younger telling him, a loud sound of something crashing on the floor can be heard through the phone and Hakyeon swears he is about to lose his cool at any moment.

 

“Let me access the database through my iPad because I don’t have a proper computer here” he says, after all the laptop on his counter has nothing but the essential information a receptionist like him would need, “Just sent it to you”

 

Instances like that one start becoming constant all over that day, notes being written everywhere in his notepad which makes him think he is going to run out of pages by the end of the day--it is a day in which investors and clients have decided to have the Lee Center of the Fine arts under attack it seems, and Hakyeon is the one who is suffering all the bombarding.

 

“Hyung, please tell me the details regarding the collector you talked to--Mr. Lee is asking me for that” Hakyeon hisses, he swears he has already sent that information but begins doubting himself the moment Sanghyuk tells him that data is nowhere to be found on his inbox. And Hakyeon remembers that maybe all is in his trustworthy notebook, his favourite tool, the one which he relies on for everything.

 

Swiftly turning around on his heels for some minutes as there are no customers arriving for a while, he presses his phone between his cheek and his shoulder, trying to not drop it as he moves towards the wall, putting his notebook against it while he searches for the required information, “Right, I had it written here”

 

There’s a rapid exchange of information that ends in Sanghyuk evidently not understanding a thing Hakyeon is saying as he is articulating words in a speed which proves difficult for him to keep up with, “I am telling you the meeting is at 5.00PM after this board meeting!” he snaps. However an unexpected sound interrupts his moment of exasperation, an unanticipated baritone tune reaching his ears and trying to get his attention.

 

_“Excuse me_ ”

 

Hakyeon turns around slowly, dread coursing through his system upon hearing that voice calling out to him, light tap on his counter startling him like he had been caught sneaking away from work when in fact he was working more than he was supposed to,”Y-Yes?” he stutters.

 

“Excuse me, hello?” the sight that Hakyeon is met with has him opening his eyes wide in utter surprise upon witnessing the owner of the voice whom he is sure thought of him to be one irresponsible receptionist. Before him stands a young man who appears to be younger than him, hair a dark shade of auburn which gives the illusion it has strands of medium caramel due to the light making its way through the grand windows on the entrance, deep hazelnut eyes that have him at a loss of words for some seconds as they look into Hakyeon’s awaiting for him to answer. Hakyeon is taken aback at the way this young man carries himself, dressed casually in contrast with all the people in suits he has got used to see on a daily basis in his work environment, dark blue denim jeans and jacket making contrast with a deep wine fitted shirt, a camera hanging on his neck and all this makes the extremely busy man think that this person has definitely arrived at the wrong place.

 

“Hello, good morning-is Jaehwan around?” the question catches him off guard and brings him back from his thoughts, the name of his boss being pronounced by this man startling him because he is sure that there’s no way someone this young and who looks like a college student can know Lee Jaehwan and on top of that, ask for him so casually.

 

“Come again?” asks Hakyeon, visibly confused.

 

“Jaehwan” the stranger repeats, both hands on the counter, leaning forward so much that Hakyeon can see his vibrant eyes staring at him from up close. Hakyeon is at a loss upon hearing this casual looking young man so informally mentioning the CEO’s name without any honorific attached to it, “Could you please put me in contact with him?”

 

Hakyeon stares at him for a while dumbfounded, in disbelief that this man in front of him actually knows Mr. Lee for real and out of fear of messing up even more-Hakyeon shakes his head, “I don’t think I can” says Hakyeon as he begins explaining, “If you are talking about Mr. Lee Jaehwan then he is at a meeting with some investors right now”

 

“Oh investors, I see” the young man breathes as he takes a quick look at his phone.

 

“Yeah and I don’t think he can talk to you without an scheduled meeting”

 

“Perfect timing then!” he beams, quickly placing his phone back on his jacket’s pocket-a full smile on his face that makes dimples show up on his cheeks and leaves Hakyeon out of words for some seconds, rendering him unable to react as fast and as properly as he should. The unexpected guest is making his way hastily past Hakyeon’s desk and in direction towards the lift, his steps leading the way as though they knew the building’s structure by heart.

 

“Sir you can’t go in without an appointment!” Hakyeon panics as he tries to make his way out of the reception counter, tossing his notepad aside and in a rush to catch up with the young man who is already inside the lift and about to press the buttons that will take him to the CEO’s office, “Sir!” he calls out.

 

“I know the way, thank you” the stranger says as the elevator door closes right in front of Hakyeon’s face. He is in utter disbelief at what’s currently happening to him, worry is running through his veins and panic overtaking him as he calls out to the man who is probably already midway towards his destination as endless knocking on the elevator’s door follow, albeit in vain. Hakyeon knows there is no way that this door is going to open and he can swear that he is screwed.

 

“Sir--!”Hakyeon shouts as he gazes at the red numbers blinking at him menacingly like a warning sign that has gone off in an instant. A warning that has Hakyeon in a distraught state-his job is in danger he believes and is almost certain that this may the last day at his spot.

 

He walks back to his counter, a hand on top of his notebook, beating himself up for such a careless mistake; in all these months an event like had never taken place and in his years working as secretary nobody would meet his boss without an scheduled meeting. To Hakyeon, everything must be detailed and carefully planned and anything that messes with the way his minds works is a total no in his dictionary, “Oh god what am I going to do” he whispers helplessly, bringing a hand to his face in utter distress, “Sanghyuk--I have to warn him”

 

He guesses it is faster to reach Sanghyuk on his mobile so he quickly grabs his own phone and presses his number, wishing for the best as he does, “Hyukkie” he says in panic, “Hyukkie, this is an emergency!”

 

Before Sanghyuk can say anything, Hakyeon begins explaining the situation as fast as he can, “Huh? Why would you let him pass, hyung?” Sanghyuk replies.

 

“He said he wanted to be put in contact with our boss” Hakyeon adds, the sound of concern being evident in his tone, “Am I screwed? I think I am- am I not?”

 

“How does this client look?” the young secretary asks. Hakyeon currently could care less about explaining how he looks, even if his looks made him blank out for some seconds and caused for this situation to happen to begin with.

 

“I don’t even know if he is a client!” Hakyeon shouts, he shouldn’t have allowed for himself to get distracted so easily and he knows it very well, however all the current stress made him commit that small mistake that could cost him his head. It is the first ever he screws up and in his alarmed state he believes that this can cost him his promotion and his rise.

 

“Then--I think you are screwed, hyung” Sanghyuk says under his breath, “I don’t think Mr. Lee would like to be interrupted, especially when he is awaiting for someone to seal a contract with”

 

“No promotion?” Hakyeon becomes even more alarmed, “Am I going to be stuck on this desk forever?!”

 

“Calm down--let me see if I can do something about it” says the younger as Hakyeon is already awaiting the arrival of the letter which announces his dismissal, “Wait” he hears a thud and overhears Sanghyuk conversing with someone on his end and for some reason this makes Hakyeon break out into cold sweat as his mind immediately goes to the worst thoughts in no time.

 

“Oh--Mr. Lee, it’s a pleasure to see you again” he hears Sanghyuk say, “Hyung, I’m sorry I have to hang up”

 

“Hyukkie--don’t leave me here, my job is endangered _yet again_ and because of some guy who doesn’t know about scheduling meetings”

 

“Hyung I have to hang up for real!”

 

“Should I look for a new job already--” Hakyeon is saying but he is met with the sound of the line dying on him, the call has ended and he swears that he feels like he flatlined alongside it as well.

 

...

 

The sound of the clock ticking has Hakyeon’s nerves turning into an unstable mess every passing minute, an hour has passed ever since that man arrived and there has been no sight from him since. Hakyeon’s only praying to all heavens that there hasn’t been any trouble caused by him, that he somehow isn’t another fan of his boss and isn’t causing a scene while Jaehwan’s on the board meeting.

 

The chime of a bell makes his attention shift from his anxious thoughts to focus solely on the elevator, numbers in descending order indicating that someone is coming his way and when the red digits hit number one and the door is opening, the sight he sees makes him crouch to the floor almost instantly while nothing but fright overtakes his system. He has just seen Jaehwan talking to the man who arrived earlier and the worry of being fired on the spot wins him over and has him hiding without giving it a second thought, his body reacting on its own even if it is improper and childish of him to do something like that.

 

There’s no tapping on his desk though, no reprimanding like he had expected but instead he hears a voice calling out to him from very close, when he lifts his gaze from the floor and looks up he is met with the confused gaze from Sanghyuk, “Hyung?” asks the young secretary, “Hyung, why are you hiding?”

 

Hakyeon is feeling sort of foolish for having reacted in this way but it was something automatic due to his system feeling frayed and wanting for this day to end already, “I just saw our boss pass by and didn’t want him to see me and shout at me” he explains, “Especially not when the other day he was praising me”

 

“All is okay don’t worry” he is reassured by the younger.

 

“What about the disrespectful client?” he asks concerned, his eyes scanning the place in alarm as he remembers he saw him with Jaehwan just some minutes ago.

 

“There’s no disrespectful client, hyung; what are you talking about?”

 

“Hyuk-ah I swear I--”

 

“Don’t be stressed, all is okay, alright?” a light pat on his shoulder that tries to give him the calm he definitely is in need of but it certainly is proving to be difficult for Hakyeon to feel at ease, “I have to go with our boss to check the hotel where we are going to hold an exhibition”

 

Hakyeon is left with thousands of questions filling his mind and threatening to asphyxiate him at any moment, he just glances at his counter in nothing but confusion and grabs his notepad in his hands, rapidly taking some notes just in case he shouldn’t let that person pass again while writing in careful detail all the information he managed to gather in such a brief meeting.

 

_‘Lack of scheduled meetings, some college student, probably into Lee Jaehwan’_ , are just some of the words he writes down to have as a reminder of this meeting. However, Hakyeon fails to notice he is being carefully observed as a “Hey”  makes him look up, his eyes widening, mouth slightly agape and trying to keep his cool as best as he can.

 

“Sir--” he exclaims, “Oh god, I hope you didn’t cause trouble up there--my job would be endangered if you by any chance had” jabbering instantly, raising his hopes up that there was nothing that could lead to his dismissal. He is taken aback though the moment his babbling is cut short by a sudden cough which is soon followed by light laughter, “Sir, why are you laughing?”

 

The stranger that has made his already hectic day an even more stressful one tilts his head to the side, gazes at his tag on his shirt, “Cha Hakyeon-ssi?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You do your job well--I’m sorry for doing that, I was in a rush”

 

“Excuse me?” Hakyeon asks puzzled.

 

“If you’ll excuse me--I have to go now” says the man as he is about to turn around on his heels and head towards the exit. He stops though and takes his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans, “Here, my card”

 

Hakyeon takes it in his hand and reads the name on it, feeling in total disbelief at what he is reading “Lee Hongbin? Owner of ...the Grand Palais chain of hotels?”

 

“In fact,” he begins “my parents, I am the heir though” the sudden information that Hakyeon’s mind has to register has him in utter shock and he makes a mental note to change all the notes he had taken regarding the young man and to add somewhere that he may need to write an apology letter, just in case.

 

“Oh my gosh--I’m sorry sir, I thought-”

 

“I am a friend of Jaehwan’s, came here to see what all the art exhibition thing was about, and we’ve signed a contract”

 

He is at a loss regarding what to tell him, thinking of the correct words to apologize for his rude behaviour and for having been knocking on the elevator’s door like a maniac but he receives a smile that makes him lose his trail of thought faster than he would like to admit, “I think I’ll see you often, Cha Hakyeon-ssi” he is told.

 

He sees the young heir walking in direction towards the door and manages to quickly apologize before he reaches the exit, “I’m so sorry for banging the door of the elevator so loudly I--”

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t introduce myself-was rude of me” he is told, “See you soon, Cha Hakyeon-ssi”

 

Hakyeon had never malfunctioned so badly on his spot at work ever and had never lost his trail of thought before, much less suffered from panic attacks like this one. He hoped it was the last time something like this happened to his regularly efficient self as he gazed in the direction which Mr. Lee Hongbin had walked off to and his mind told him to write it all down.

 

_‘Name: Lee Hongbin, heir of the Grand Palais chain of hotels-and the cause of my first panic attack at work’_

 

...

 

Hakyeon is fast to corner Sanghyuk the moment he sees him coming back from the visit to the hotel he had to do, “Sanghyuk” he calls out his name, drags him by the arm towards the cafeteria in front of the questioning eyes from fellow coworkers, “Why didn’t you tell me he was the owner of the Grand Palais hotels?” Hakyeon hisses, his eyes are boring into Sanghyuk as he is trying his best not to yell.

 

“Um--you didn’t ask?” he replies nonchalantly.

 

“You had me here worrying--could have told me the person who showed up was a business partner!” Hakyeon replies in a tone that is about to turn into a high pitched yell at any moment no matter how much he is trying to control it, “Do you know how incapable I must have looked in his eyes?!”

 

“I’m sorry-hyung!”

 

However, no apology is deemed sufficient by Hakyeon to not have been informed of something like this by Sanghyuk, especially when he is the person that does half of his job and who is making everything work out smoothly even from his spot at the reception desk.

 

From that moment onwards, Hakyeon decides he is going to be even more careful with all the information that he is told and even the ones he isn’t, he’ll somehow find out. Even if it translates into doing more than he is asked for, but he is by no means putting his promotion and rise at risk because of unknowingly treating a client rudely, at an important one at that.

 

…

 

A few days after that small incident that had Hakyeon panicking on the entrance of the Lee Center of the Fine Arts and already on the verge of writing an apology letter to the Grand Palais Hotels’ heir, Hakyeon inbox is filled to the brim with numbers of clients he has to call the moment he is not doing his job as a receptionist. He feels lucky that there hasn’t been that many visitors in the day and that the only work for today seems to be talking on the phone with art connoisseurs, but that breeze of fresh air turns into a suffocating one the moment he is called to the headquarters.

 

It sets off many alarms on Hakyeon’s head, his mind in panic at the possibility of being reprimanded by the embarrassing moment which took place a few days ago, he was told by some manager’s secretary that the management needed to talk to him immediately and Hakyeon felt like all the blood from his system had suddenly left him. It had been months ever since he had been at the headquarters and it felt nostalgic to set foot on the last floor of the building and witness past co-workers working diligently.

 

His eyes can’t help but to gaze towards the CEO’s office, dark crystal walls making him unable to see whether he is in his office or not. It takes him back to the years he used to be inside that office planning meetings and helping Jung Taekwoon seal as many contracts as he could. Some people greet him enthusiastically, others give him pitiful looks as though he had been the one to make a horrendous mistake, Hakyeon just smiles weakly at them as he hears some murmuring the moment he walks past desks of other secretaries. He can see through the corner of his eyes a flash of platinum blonde passing by him in a hurry towards the office which holds the board of investors meetings, but stops in his tracks the moment he notices Hakyeon’s presence in the floor.

 

“Hakyeon-ssi, thank goodness you have arrived” Hakyeon bows respectfully to his now superior and it takes him a bit to get used to the idea that his ex-coworkers are now in a better place than him, “I trust that you got the memo?”

 

“Which memo, Wonshik-ssi?” asks Hakyeon, bemused.

 

“This child seriously, I told him to send a written message”

 

“Was I supposed to get any sort of memo?” Hakyeon inquires as his voice begins turning weak at the anxiety regarding his summoning at the headquarters is making him uneasy. Wonshik gazes at him and sighs.

 

“You know, Jaehwan-ssi could use another assistant”

 

“You flatter me, sir”

 

“Oh come on Hakyeon-hyung” Wonshik laughs and this makes the heavy tension in the air feel less overwhelming to Hakyeon, “So Hyukkie got some random secretary to call you, didn’t he?”

 

Hakyeon nods, “Yes but I was only told it was something of rather urgency so” his eyes begin darting all over the place, hands unsure where to be at so he just holds his left wrist with his other hand and awaits for Wonshik to explain, “Is this the day I finally get fired?”

 

Wonshik tries to suppress a laugh in vain and he grasps Hakyeon’s wrist and leads him towards the CEO’s office much to his surprise, “We need access to some files by the previous CEO, so we called you thinking you could possible help with that” an startled Hakyeon stares at disbelief at the computer which used to be his, a wave of nostalgia hits him as he sits down on his past chair.

 

“I thought I gave Sanghyuk all the passwords”

 

“He didn’t want to keep any information regarding Mr. Jung ever since he demoted you” Wonshik explains, standing behind the desk as Hakyeon searches through the protected files he has been asked to unlock, “I thought you only needed new client’s information”

 

“Apparently not” Wonshik sighs, “You know the new client we have?” Hakyeon nods slightly as he can obviously not forget the sight of Lee Hongbin rushing past his desk while giving him a panic attack to then come back, apologize and introduce himself before leaving him stunned, “Well, he was interested in some very old pieces for the exhibition we are planning so”

 

“ _Oh_ ”

 

“He’s coming today and Sanghyuk had no idea what to do-so he called you. Sorry for the scare”

 

“I swear this kid is going to give me a heart attack one day” Hakyeon says as he compiles the information on a folder and leaves it a spot where Sanghyuk can see, “He is becoming more irresponsible by the day-I’m not sure how he has his spot secured”

 

“A certain hyung helps him a little too much”

 

Hakyeon just giggles as he grabs a usb from the desk and rapidly searches if it is empty just to do a quick backup, “When is the meeting?”

 

“At any moment” Wonshik replies.

 

“Well now I won’t be able to be at my spot when needed to welcome people--I’m going to end up getting kicked out at this rate” Wonshik just laughs at Hakyeon’s complaints and shakes his head in a weak attempt to assure Hakyeon that his days at the company are secured, yet Hakyeon can’t just put his mind at ease like he would love to.

 

“Give me a moment” says Wonshik as he makes his way out of Jaehwan’s office for some seconds, apparently alarmed. Hakyeon guesses he could make use of these minutes at the office to do a proper backup of the information for Sanghyuk and finish unlocking more files so he isn’t called here like chaos had ensued; or else one day he will flatline for real.

 

Minutes later, the sound of the glass door opening brings back his attention, “Ah, Wonshik-ah, I was doing some backups for Sanghyuk and--” rising to his feet as he explains what he was doing, USB drive in hand.

 

“Oh? So this is why there was nobody at the reception desk a bit ago” a quite unexpected sight in front of him makes Hakyeon take some steps back in shock. Dressed in a fitting black shirt, smartly and neat in a way that makes Hakyeon remember his actual status.

 

“Sir, I apologize for not having been able to be at my spot” Hakyeon does a quick bow as he panics while Hongbin has showed up right in front of him and inside his boss’ office, “I do apologize for this”

 

“No need, I can see you were busy” he responds, pacing around the office in a way that has Hakyeon biting his lip in anxiety, unsure of what to say or how to explain what he is doing here instead of being at his spot, “I didn’t know Jaehwan had such a capable receptionist”

 

“You flatter me, sir yet I’m just a receptionist”

 

He hums at the reply Hakyeon gives him and gazes at him inquisitively, “Sure, don’t look like one--you behave a lot like an actual secretary”

 

“That’s…” Hakyeon sighs as he tries his best to avoid Hongbin’s interested gaze, “It’s nothing sir, I just happen to be tech savvy and this computer wasn’t doing okay” he quickly says as an excuse that makes Hongbin snort upon hearing, “Sir?”

 

“You know too much to just be a tech savvy receptionist, Cha Hakyeon-ssi” Hakyeon’s eyes widen slightly in surprise moment he hears his name being mentioned, he didn’t know someone as important as Hongbin would remember his name. It makes him feel a weird mix of happiness and embarrassment, probably because he is just _‘the guy who banged on the elevator door like a madman’_ to Hongbin in his mind, “Jaehwan’s not around?”

 

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t happen to possess that information”

 

“Right, Han Sanghyuk is his secretary”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“Secretary with an attitude” Hongbin remarks and this makes Hakyeon give him a curious look which Hongbin is quick to understand so he replies to him, “Might be a silly thought yet he seems apprehensive when I’m around”

 

Hakyeon lets out a surprised _oh_ accompanied with soft nod, “He’s just been on that position for a few months, if you’ll excuse him I’m sure you’ll get on well since he will be your connection to Mr. Lee for any sort of inquiry that may arise”

 

Hongbin chuckles, “Way too informed for a receptionist” and Hakyeon can feel a blush that is creeping up his neck, he just rubs the back of it sheepishly and lets out a nervous laugh and there is something about this exchange that makes him try to fight a smile from forming in his lips. It has been a long time since he has been praised for his efforts, genuinely, so he can’t help but feel giddy and can’t fight this feeling engulfing him.

 

“I have many talents sir”

 

“Seems like you do”

 

Hakyeon quickly bows and makes his way out of the office, softly palming his cheeks when he stands some meters away; his flustered self making him act in silly ways that he is sure aren’t allowed at a work environment-not in his book at least.

 

///

 

“Hyung can you drop by the CEO’s office?” Sanghyuk calls out to him in a hurry the next day, Hakyeon rolls his eyes-he is certain he has left all and every detail he can to Sanghyuk, “It is kind of urgent”

 

“Why should I go now?”

 

“Want an honest answer?” the young secretary inquires.

 

“Yes” is the reply Hakyeon gives him, simple to the point and he wishes Sanghyuk could be the same at the moment, he is not standing leave his reception counter for more than 10 minutes this day, “Or I can tell you through the phone”

 

“No, please hyung you have to come” and so does Hakyeon, into the elevator and up ten floors as curious gazes follow him the moment Sanghyuk rushes his way and yanks him towards a small room which some employees use during break time.

 

“How the hell do you use this coffee maker?”

 

“Are you serious now?” Hakyeon is in utter disbelief that Sanghyuk is calling him regarding the coffee maker, which seems different from the one that was around when he was still working in this floor however, still looks simple enough to use, “or is it you don’t want to prepare coffee?” says Hakyeon as he picks up some coffee beans from a shelf, he tries to get the most expensive ones as he guesses this cup is not for Sanghyuk.

 

“No I don’t”

 

“Why would that be?”

 

“I am not going to be serving Lee Hongbin coffee hyung” and Hakyeon laughs out loud when he hears this explanation, “Hyung! Don’t laugh--I just don’t like him, alright?”

 

Hakyeon places a hand on the counter as he waits for the coffee to be ready, “So you called me to do your work again?”

 

“It’s just a cup of coffee”

 

“That _you_ could have prepared” Hakyeon remarks with a grin that makes Sanghyuk feel ashamed, “And you won’t because you are what- jealous?”

 

“ _Obviously_ ” the boy in front of him replies, frustratingly tugging on his own tie as he speaks, “Please do me this one favour”

 

“I’m always doing you favours” Hakyeon says as he hears the chime of the coffee machine, carefully pouring the beverage in a mug, “How many?”

“One for our boss and one for Hongbin-ssi”

 

“Got it”

 

Hakyeon sighs, it has been so long since he had to take coffee to the CEO’s office and he distantly wonders if the new CEO is that much of a coffee addict like his past boss or even if his associate is into that beverage even in the slightest. He used to always be standing in front of the coffee maker for at least seven times a day, _no wonder they got a new one,_ Hakyeon says to himself.

 

“If you’ll excuse me” says he as he stands on the other side of the door and waits for Jaehwan to tell him he can come in, he carefully opens the door and takes in the sight of Jaehwan and Hongbin laughing about something, both of them smiling brightly that it could even be blinding. It makes Hakyeon stand a little too long for comfort, he straightens himself, tray in both hands, “I heard you asked for coffee”

 

“Oh?” Hongbin turns around, “Cha Hakyeon-ssi?” Hakyeon just responds with a nod as he approaches both businessmen and places the cups by their sides, “Now I’m surprised--I thought your secretary would do this hyung?”

 

“He wasn’t feeling all that well” Jaehwan mentions, Hakyeon fights the urge to laugh and explain he is just throwing a jealousy fit but he guesses it is better not to meddle in this business, “But Hakyeon does know how to prepare good coffee from what I have been told”

 

“That’s so kind of you sir” Hakyeon thanks his boss under the interested gaze of Hongbin.

 

“How come?” Hongbin asks the receptionist.

 

“I guess I have many talents sir” Hakyeon sheepishly chuckles and bows to them before leaving so he can be at his work spot, “I hope you enjoy it”

 

Then he is setting foot into the elevator and down to floors, he makes a mental note that he has received many compliments from Hongbin--he can’t be that bad as Sanghyuk makes him out to be. It is written down in his notepad as soon as he arrives, that maybe next time he’ll ask whether he actually likes drinking coffee or not.

 

From then on, Hongbin’s visits to the company become frequent. It takes Hakyeon a bit to understand that someone so young can be so important to the company and it takes him less time to get just how much his visits begin to tick Sanghyuk off even more every day.

 

He lowkey can imagine that it is his little crush getting in the way of him being rational about it all. But Hakyeon does believe that Lee Hongbin seems nothing like other investors who drop by every month, instead he sees Hongbin greeting everyone that crosses his path with a smile and every time he shows up, he says hi to Hakyeon, “Now I do have a meeting scheduled” he teases.

 

“Actually, it is secretary Han the one who should schedule meetings with Mr. Lee” Hakyeon can’t help but to giggle.

 

“For some reason he doesn’t seem to like me” Hongbin replies, Hakyeon wishes he could tell him that Han Sanghyuk is but a kid with a crush but he’d rather not be a gossip like the youth that accidentally got him sent to the reception desk.

 

“I’ll call the CEO’s secretary and announce you have arrived”

 

“Thanks, Cha Hakyeon-ssi” and it is the way he is so kind that it always makes Hakyeon glance his way when he enters the elevator and the numbers begin an ascending count that lets him know he’s arrived, a nod at the elevator as though Hakyeon was feeling thankful for this sole fact.

 

///

 

The day didn’t start on a good note for Hakyeon and Sanghyuk wasn’t making it any easier for him. From having had to hear his constant whining over their boss’ friend coming to the company way too much to his constant need to be assisted with potential clients that only wanted to talk to Cha Hakyeon as only middleman between the company and them.

 

Hakyeon’s day was turning out more stressful than other times-especially with the arrangements that needed to be done for the art exhibition at the Grand Palais hotel, exhibition which Sanghyuk didn’t want anything to do with as he had made evident when he called Hakyeon earlier to complain

 

Hakyeon can’t help but to begin getting frustrated at the phone ringing, there is just no way he will be able to answer it calmly while having to note down meetings alongside Sanghyuk and dealing with his little habit of leaving everything until the very last moment and for Hakyeon to handle until it has him near a mental breakdown. If his boss wasn’t aware that he is helping the younger, Hakyeon is sure that he would have already been kicked out for not being standing behind his counter. He is sure that he is giving the wrong impression to some of the customers that have dropped by and have seen him talking on the mobile while he fails to answer their questions as fast as he would love to.

 

He sighs as he hears the chime of the elevator opening, hoping it is not another client angry at him for the day because he wasn’t able to give directions properly, but Hakyeon is surprised when he sees Lee Hongbin having quickly come back down from his meeting with Jaehwan and walking his way, “I heard secretary Han nagging you” he mentions and Hakyeon gulps, not knowing how to answer to that.

 

However he nods slightly, “I’m sorry for bothering you with our constant calling back and forth”

 

“ _Crap-_ am I going to get fired?” Sanghyuk says on the other end of the line.

 

“Tell him that no” says Hongbin as he walks in direction to Hakyeon’s golden counter and stands behind it, “Keep on talking to Sanghyuk, you need to schedule those meetings and he can’t do it alone” he adds, “Jaehwan does need your help”

 

“Sir…”

 

“Let me help you out today” Hakyeon wants to say that there is no way he is letting an associate do his job at the reception, that there is no plausible way for him to know how to do it either, but he is surprised when he sees Hongbin greeting people like he was part of the staff in this place but he can’t as he still needs to write down what Sanghyuk is telling him.

 

“Hello, you are getting in contact with the Lee Center of Fine Arts-what can I help you with today?” the way Hongbin has mentioned his already signature phone answer has Hakyeon in shock while he hears Sanghyuk blabbering something on the other end of the line, “Yes, I’ll take notes of that, thank you ma’am” he takes his silver pen from his pocket and begins writing in his own planner, writing down whatever has been told to him as Hakyeon gazes his way in extreme shock as a wave of gratitude washes over him.

 

“Hyung?” he faintly hears Sanghyuk say and that makes him focus his attention back on the call and on the notes he has to take in order to organize the meetings with the painters they are buying new pieces from. He still can’t help but to steal glances at Hongbin as he keeps on answering each call he gets and greets with a smile every client that drops by. Hakyeon feels flustered that someone is helping him, someone that could actually be the equivalent to his boss; but a person who has been gentle enough to take some minutes of his time to lend him a hand. It moves him and a smile forms on his face as he writes down on his notepad.

 

_“5.00 pm, someone has finally helped me out in my work”_ it sounds silly and perhaps even cheesy to write that down, but it is something he can’t stop himself from doing.

 

“Thank you” he mouths as he is trying to finish organizing his notes while on the phone with Sanghyuk and he sees how Hongbin just smiles at him softly and replies back softly.

 

“You are welcome”

 

////

 

The clock marks 7.00 PM sharp, and Hakyeon had to leave his receptionist spot upon request of Jaehwan and Hongbin both, calling him over to ask for information regarding sponsors for the upcoming art exhibition they’ll be holding. It will be the first exhibition of grand scale that will be held ever since the change in the management and Jaehwan wanted his insight so Hakyeon couldn’t deny him the help.

 

It hit him with a mix of nostalgia to be working at the CEO’s office alongside Sanghyuk, informing him of all the information he needed to know, calling all the possible sponsors he would need, “You are wasting his talent” Hakyeon hears Hongbin say and he suddenly pauses his speech at the compliment.

 

“Trust me I know” is the reply Jaehwan gives him.

 

“Can’t afford two assistants? I do need one so” Hongbin teases and this makes Hakyeon avert his gaze that had been fixed on him for some seconds as he tries to focus on the call he is making.

 

“I won’t give you my future assistant, I just need to talk to Taekwoon about it” Hakyeon hears Jaehwan say to Hongbin as Sanghyuk gives Hakyeon a look and a grin that makes Hakyeon feel warmth taking over his heart.

 

“Hyung-see? I told you this day would come” Sanghyuk approaches Hakyeon and tells him that in a whisper, “Now our boss and his way too close friend are even fighting over you”

 

Hakyeon can’t help but to chuckle, “It is improper to be whispering in front of a client and your boss, Hyuk-ah” before going back to making more calls. This is the pace he likes, and he is happy that he was allowed to be away from his desk even for a day.

 

“Hakyeon-ssi” he hears Hongbin mention his name and quickly turns around, “Thank you for your efforts--I don’t know how we would be planning this without you”

 

And Hakyeon isn’t sure if it would be okay to smile right now at the fuzzy feeling he gets, so he just resorts to softly nodding, “The pleasure is mine” and that earns him a smile. One of many Hongbin gives him every now and then accompanied with praises--Hakyeon begins to think, that he could get used to it, if Hongbin was a constant business partner.

 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk calls out to him, his little habit of snapping his fingers in front of his face to bring him back from his thoughts makes itself present, “You zoned out, everything okay?” Hakyeon coughs and tries to get his gaze fix on his notepads rather than on staring at Hongbin.

 

“Yeah everything’s okay” he says softly, feeling rather uneasy when his eyes steal a quick glance at Hongbin before looking down the moment their eyes met, “Everything’s okay--please pass me your laptop” he’d rather continue working instead of giving that moment much thought, yet Hakyeon swears that for a while there his mind went totally blank and this alarms him because he never malfunctions at work.

 

“I think I am going to go drink some water, if you’ll excuse me” Hakyeon walks out of the CEO’s office and in direction to the break room is, quickly grabbing a bottle of water from the shelves and drinking it as fast as he can. He places a hand on his face and he can tell his cheeks are rather warm, his free hand fans him quickly and he blames it on the A/C probably not working properly. But a distant thought in his mind tells him, that he is the one that is not working properly the moment when he closes his eyes he can hear some of the compliments Hongbin gave him resonating in his head.

 

He clears his throat, fixes his tie slightly exasperated and mentally scolds himself before heading out of the room. Yet moment he is heading back to continue working on this important project, he is stopped by a voice he hasn’t heard in a long time yet one he  wouldn’t be able to ever forget, “Well if it isn’t ex-secretary Cha” Hakyeon just gulps, he knows who he is yet his mind is telling him to not dare turn around. Yet he does, and the sight in front of him is one of utter disbelief upon seeing him at the headquarters, disbelief written all over Taekwoon’s face. Now he might be really screwed and he can say goodbye to the promotion that was promised to him, even if a possibility.

 

“Mr. Jung” he says, his steps taking him back some meters away from the ex-CEO.

 

“I thought I sent you to the reception area? What are you doing here?” Taekwoon asks, in quiet discomfort made evident by the way his gaze bores into him. He wants to answer, tell him this isn’t his fault-that his boss summoned him, but before he can manage to utter any words he feels a hand land on his shoulder, rapidly being pulled some steps back.

 

“Sir, he is helping me around” is Sanghyuk the one that begins the explanations in total detail, yet Taekwoon’s face still expresses his dislike towards the situation.

 

He sighs, crossing his arms in front of chest, lightly playing with the buttons on the sleeves of his coat, “We don’t pay him for that” and that makes Sanghyuk give him an apology, probably even feeling like he is at fault.

 

“I can’t believe you are slacking off” Taekwoon mentions, since doing this extra work doesn’t count as actual work in Taekwoon’s dictionary, “You weren’t like that” Hakyeon can’t bring himself to say anything, after all he did leave the reception counter to be at this floor.

 

“Cha Hakyeon-ssi” the sudden calling of his name startles him for a second and makes him turn around, some meters away at the door of the office, Hongbin is standing still, looking back and forth between the three men in front of him, “Please could you come here a moment?” he continues talking though, not minding the presence of the ex-CEO.

 

“Um?” Taekwoon hums as he walks in direction towards the office, “I think I’m going to have a talk with Jaehwan about this” the door soon is closed behind him and Hongbin looks at him in disbelief.

 

“Hey I was--” but there is nothing Hongbin can do, the door won’t open and he is left staring at it bewilderedly.

 

“Ugh” Hakyeon gazes at the floor, “He still hates me” he says under his breath, wrapping his arms around himself and clutching his shirt at the elbows in discomfort.

 

“I think we are going to get the dismissal letter soon” Sanghyuk mentions with concern.

 

“I will…” Hakyeon whispers, “I’ll go back to my spot, please apologize to Hongbin-ssi for me” he says and his stride hastily brings him to the elevator, down ten floors in a few minutes and in direction to the spot he should be at. He doesn’t answer any calls from Sanghyuk for what’s left of the day, his turn about to finish in a few minutes.

 

When it does, he gets some texts from Sanghyuk that ask him to wait for some minutes but Hakyeon is quick to stuff his notepads in his bag and head out of the building before he even meets Sanghyuk, even though he can hear the chime letting him know the elevator has arrived. But Hakyeon is already out and gone, in direction to wherever he will be able to feel at ease somehow.

 

It is a weekday, yet the stress that asphyxiates him is beyond belief to the point he is going to do the unthinkable for him-- forget about his usual proper self and hit the nearest bar he can in hopes of drinking away all the tension. He knows better, but even the most dedicated employee can get to have enough when overworked and when faced with the boss that wanted you out of the company.

 

“Am I never getting my position back at this rate?” Hakyeon mumbles, his head resting on the glass surface of the bar and his ninth glass of beer staring at him waiting for Hakyeon to continue drinking away his frustration. The moment his eyes hazily gaze at the clock at the wall and he notices it is almost 10.00pm he tries to call for a taxi, but the moment he reaches for his phone, it is nowhere to be found, _great, the day just couldn’t get any better._

 

He fumbles around in panic, maybe thinking that someone stole it from him while he was distracted drinking. Yet when he looks at the bar, his phone is sitting there in front of him, “Just give me a bottle of whatever fancy water you have there” he hears a familiar voice say. When he looks up he is met with deep orbs of brown staring right into his eyes. Hakyeon blinks, stares back and forth from his phone to the man in front of him.

 

“Sir? Hongbin-ssi?” he asks, trying to make sure the alcohol is not making him hallucinate already and on top of that, have visions of a client if that were the case. Hongbin looks at him and nods, this reassures Hakyeon that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

 

“You left your phone on your counter, I had to follow you around in order to give it back to you” Hongbin explains, “Ah thank you” he says to the barman.

 

“How long have you been here, sir?”

 

“For about the same time as you” Hakyeon shakes his head and looks at him puzzled, “I didn’t want to interrupt you, yet it seems you overdid it with the drinking”

 

Hakyeon laughs as embarrassment takes over, “Sir, you’re so kind” says Hakyeon.

 

“You shouldn’t be drinking on weekdays” Hongbin tells him as he tries to help him sit straight even though it proves to be difficult, he puts an arm across his waist, a hand on his forearm as Hakyeon dizzily rests his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.

 

“I’m just slightly tipsy that’s all” Hakyeon says drowsily, his voice sounding like a soft purr against Hongbin’s neck. He carefully examines Hakyeon’s face and the moment he tries to reach for another glass of beer, quickly takes it away from him.

 

“Give me your address, I’ll take you home” Hongbin says, rising to his feet and helping Hakyeon up so he can drive him to his place, which he hopes he remembers in this state he is currently in.

 

“I can take a taxi sir” he hears Hakyeon mumble and is left astounded at how professionalism must run in his DNA because even when tipsy, Hakyeon shows nothing but respect. It makes him admirable in Hongbin’s eyes, even more so because he has been able to witness just how hardworking this man is.

 

“Hongbin is okay, we are out of a work environment” he tells him though he is unsure if he can hear him as Hakyeon’s eyes are slowly closing and he can barely stand on his feet, only being able to stand because Hongbin’s supporting him.

 

“Hongbin-ssi? You are very kind, sir” Hongbin just chuckles when he hears that Hakyeon is still not dropping the honorifics and it makes him smile to see just how proper he is even when slightly inebriated, he leads him out of the bar and in direction to his car parked some meters away from the spot they are standing at

 

“Give me your address?” he softly says but it seems that Hakyeon hasn’t quite listened to him, “Give me your address or I won’t know where to take you” he repeats, but by the time he looks to his side, Hakyeon’s eyes are closed, a tinge of red from the alcohol coloring his cheeks, and it is _quite the sight_. He can’t help but to chuckle softly at the view of the normally proper half-receptionist/half secretary he currently is helping stand.

 

Somehow he manages to get him inside his car and put on the seat belt as he hears Hakyeon murmuring something, “Where’s your ID card?” Hongbin takes the liberty to rummage through Hakyeon’s bag and try to search for anything that could give him any information, the only things he finds are notepads, “He’s a case” he says under his breath with a smile, “Too bad he is stuck on that counter” his eyes land on some notes in neat handwriting and he can see his name there.

 

“Panic attack, college student?” he tries his best not to laugh out loud at the notes, he glances at Hakyeon before heading to the driver’s seat, “The audacity and his hardworking nature. You are quite a case, Cha Hakyeon”

 

////

 

The next morning, Hakyeon wakes up with a pounding headache that has him closing his eyes tightly as the sun rays lands on his face forcing him awake, a feeling of dizziness takes over him and it takes him some seconds to open his eyes, “Oh god, where am I?” he asks himself when he is met with an unfamiliar sight different from his room. He sits down and scans the place, it is minimalistic in itself yet sophisticated: walls painted in white, black elegant leather couches, a TV hanging on the wall and an odd sense of tranquility stemming from all this.

 

He hops out of bed and when he passes by a mirror on the room he can see that he is still wearing clothes from the day before, he doesn’t know if this is probably some classy hotel but it sure looks like it to him. When he opens the doorknob the sight in front of him startles him and almost gives him a heart attack, “Lee...Hongbin-ssi” in front of him, the client and associate that has been nothing but kind to him. Hakyeon takes some steps back confused as to why he is here and it flusters him to think that he may have done something stupid.

 

“Finally woke up!” he beams as he makes his way inside the room. Hakyeon stares at him, dressed in a plain white shirt and sweatpants- a complete contrast to how he has been seeing him lately and which makes him wonder if it is the same person who owns the Grand Palais chain of hotels.

 

A few minutes later and he is sitting down on the dining room, a cup of coffee is served to him, “I don’t really drink coffee but I think you need it” Hongbin mentions and Hakyeon swears he is red as a beetroot due to the embarrassment that overcomes him; shame when he begins remembering what happened the previous night, “Got badly to you, didn’t it?” he hears Hongbin say as he grabs some grapes from his fridge, “I found out what happened when you stormed off, the ex-CEO made a scene”

 

“Oh…” Hakyeon lowers his head, he is wishing that Taekwoon didn’t mention any unnecessary details and didn’t make him look irresponsible and unprofessional.

 

“I’m sure Jaehwan will promote you, you do your work splendidly” Hongbin mentions, sitting across him to accompany Hakyeon.

 

“As a receptionist,huh?” Hakyeon says weakly.

 

“As both I’d say “and there is a kind smile there that makes Hakyeon struggle to come up with something nice to say to him, something as nice as he is.

 

Hakyeon quickly drinks his coffee and even though Hongbin tells him he can stay until his headache is gone, Hakyeon mentions how improper it would be to be at the house of a business partner when he is but an employee, “You are so kind, sir” and when Hongbin is about to correct him he remembers what he told him, “You are very kind to me, Hongbin-ssi”.

 

He bids goodbye to Hongbin, a respectful bow and quickly walks out of the flat. Moment he closes the door behind him and rushes into the lift and the doors close in front of him, he rests his back against the mirror wall inside, bringing a hand to his chest and feeling his heart drumming loudly against it in a rapid pace that alarms him--slightly out of control and the second he closes his eyes all he sees is Hongbin’s smile and the way he has been gentle with him every time he has talked to him flashing by his eyes rapidly.

 

_Please no, don’t be stupid_ , he says under his breath, _you can’t be this stupid_.

 

///

 

“I beg your pardon?” says Hakyeon as he stands in front of Jaehwan’s desk, taken aback by the new he is given.

 

“Apart from your regular job as a receptionist, I would like you to personally organize the art exhibition at the Grand Palais Hotel” Jaehwan tells him and Hakyeon is left astounded and can’t quite believe what he is being informed, he blinks a few times in disbelief. He could have sworn that after arriving late he would be getting kicked out.

 

Unsure whether it would be rude to ask this or not, Hakyeon slowly brings himself to talk, “I’m sorry but wouldn’t Sanghyuk be a better choice for that, sir?”

 

“Hongbin himself asked me for you to be in charge of that--apparently, he’s heard good things about you” Jaehwan mentions as he is typing something on his laptop, “and your years of expertise would come in handy”

 

His voice goes unbelievably low, fidgeting and playing around with his watch as nervousness overcomes him, “Lee Hongbin-ssi did that?” he asks.

 

Jaehwan just nods, “I hope you accept, Cha Hakyeon-ssi” yet Hakyeon isn’t sure if this is wise or not, particularly because his heart is strangely beating fast at the mention of his name. Yet he just nods, thinking of his goal of making it back to headquarters first and foremost.

 

“Lee Hongbin, huh?” Sanghyuk mentions when Hakyeon is out and resting against the CEO’s office door even though he is sure this is anything but proper, “Hyung? That client is unbelievably close to you, isn’t he?”

 

And Hakyeon’s eyes open so wide it makes Sanghyuk give him a funny look as he sees his alarmed state, “It isn’t what you think!” Hakyeon exclaims and is startled when some workers begin glancing his way due to his outburst. _Shit_ , he mouths and quickly walks away to go back to his counter, failing to notice that Sanghyuk is following him closely.

 

Hakyeon feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him before he steps inside the lift, a cheeky whisper in his ear makes his cheeks turn different shades of red, and “You slept on his flat, didn’t you?”

 

And he coughs loudly, almost choking when Sanghyuk seems to know that info, Hakyeon looks at him in dismay and the younger just shrugs. Hakyeon doesn’t even know how to explain that and he just steps inside the lift, “He just found me at a bar-nothing more to it” he says.

 

“Uh-huh hyung” Sanghyuk grins as the door closes before Hakyeon can find any way to reply to him, cursing him under his breath as the elevator takes him away from any more questioning. When he is back at the counter and is trying his best to not look like a nervous wreck in front of clients, he decides to look for his notepad in his bag--it is missing though. And what sets off many alarms in his mind is that it is the one in which he has taken curious notes about Lee Hongbin. _Why are you so goddamn stupid_ , he grimaces praying in possible futility that he lost it at the bar and not on Hongbin’s flat.

 

////

 

“These artists’ paintings would go really well in this spot” Hakyeon says as he is taking notes on his iPad while walking around the salons of one of the hotels’ Hongbin family owns as requested by him. The luxury they possess make Hakyeon stare in total awe and realize that Hongbin’s life could be as luxurious as this yet his flat is simple in the most sophisticated way and that even if he could drown in all his riches, he doesn’t. For a while there his mind blanks out as Hongbin comes closer to him, checking the files alongside him and browsing through the gallery app, “If you are interested though, we can get them for permanent exhibition” he mentions when he sees him staring at the paintings absorbed.

 

“Really?” Hongbin beams.

 

“Yes, if you pay the price the original artist has asked for those” Hakyeon explains and he receives a nod as a reply that reassures him that this could turn out to be a new transaction under the company’s name, “The amount is high, but I assure you that it is worth every cent, sir”

 

“Do you think it is going to raise in value after a while?”

 

“Absolutely, sir” says Hakyeon, “I’m certain these choices in particular will cost a fortune afterwards, even more than what you are paying”

 

They keep on walking for a while side by side, almost a bit and their arms would touch and Hakyeon notices this but tries his best not to mind it and keeps all the talking business related, “We can help you with the auctions later on--maybe even hold on auction on one of your salons” Hakyeon suggests, “It’d be beneficial for your hotels as well, holding auctions will bring many earnings to you, believe it or not”

 

Hongbin stops his stride and Hakyeon turns around, quite surprised as the client in front of him seems to be lost in thought. He looks up and the way their gazes meet makes Hakyeon swear that his heart has skipped a beat, “You are very good at what you do”

 

“Thanks…” he manages to say, gazing back at the iPad, trying to calm his heart before it threatens to jump out of his chest.

 

They both head towards the hotel’s garden afterwards, one which will be definitely be decorated for the upcoming and so Hakyeon is already taking note of everything that should be brought there, “I wonder why you aren’t Jaehwan’s personal assistant? You sure are capable of” Hongbin asks.

 

“I’m most definitely not going back to that position in a while”, Hakyeon explains, his gaze becoming slightly upset at remembering the exchange he had with Taekwoon, “and I don’t think I will be allowed either”

 

“Would you like to be my assistant one day maybe?” Hongbin suddenly mentions, “I need someone as capable as you”

 

“You really flatter me, sir” is the only thing Hakyeon can say, he can’t find a way to say no and neither to say yes since the only thing he wants is to make his gratitude known to him.

 

“Hongbin is okay”

 

“Thank you for your compliments, Hongbin-ssi”

 

Days pass and they become closer every day, Hakyeon begins spending more time on the Grand Palais hotels instead of his actual work center and he wonders who is replacing him while he is out as a representative and lowkey secretary. Yet he enjoys every day as much as he can because he is sure he won’t have an opportunity like this in a long while.

 

“It’s beautiful”, Hongbin says as he is staring at the painting in front of him, one of the many Hakyeon had curated especially for the event. He smiles when he sees Hongbin looking pleased with the work he has done and this makes warmth spread all over Hakyeon’s system.

 

He rubs the back of his palm, fidgeting and smiling, “I’m glad you believe so, sir” he says, correcting himself the moment Hongbin gives him a look he has come to know really well in some days, “Hongbin-ssi”

 

“Jaehwan is really lucky” Hongbin breathes, “To have someone like you”

 

And Hakyeon though thankful, still tries not let the compliments get over his head, “I’m not part of the board, my position is but one anyone can fill”

 

“Sure” Hongbin says, “Everyone can do your job, certainly, no one will do your job the way you do it though”

 

Hakyeon really wants to fight the blush that is menacingly trying to appear on his cheeks, he tries to turn around quickly and avoid to be seen in this state, “Excuse me” he says as he begins walking away some meters, trying to turn around at a corner where he can be away until his mind has stopped making him behave this silly way, yet he stumbles to the floor when someone carrying boxes and him collide.

 

“I’m sorry sir!” He is told, and before he can answer there is the sound of steps coming his way and stopping right next to him.

 

“Do your job carefully or I am going to fire you” he hears Hongbin threaten, tone serious as the worker takes some steps back and bows, apologizing to Hakyeon and Hongbin both. He is surprised at Hongbin’s reaction and averts his gaze the moment he is kneeling down, offering him a hand to help him stand back to his feet, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Your iPad?”

 

“Yeah, thank you for your concern” Hakyeon hesitantly takes his hand and it is in that moment when it crosses his mind, that Hongbin is in fact the actual dream boss he would love to have.

 

“You’d be safer with your notes” Hongbin mentions as they both walk out of the gallery area and through halls that lead them out of the hotel, “Hakyeon-ssi” Hongbin says, placing his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder, stopping him from walking and making him turn around to face him, “I kept this, sorry”

 

Hongbin takes out of his coat a small notepad and stretches out his hand, “Sorry for making you panic that first time” he teases as he recalls the first time they saw each other.

 

Hakyeon stares at him wide-eyed, and takes the small notebook from his hands, “I’m sorry…” he says, embarrassed at the notes that Hongbin most likely read when he had his notepad under his possession, “I really--”

 

“It’s alright, it was really nice to read”

 

Hakyeon believes that not only Hongbin is the perfect boss one could ever wish for, but if he could have the chance to be his friend he would. Yet there is that business line that separates them, that not even if he was his secretary, not even then would he dare to cross it. And Hongbin just stares at him in silent admiration that grows even more alongside the fondness he feels for the receptionist every single passing day.

 

///

 

The event which Hakyeon has helped Hongbin and Jaehwan prepared has gone incredibly well, and he is briefly mentioned a promotion by Jaehwan in between compliments and toasts with cups filled to the brim of the finest champagne, “You really need to go back to headquarters”

 

And Hakyeon just smiles, it is what he wanted all along yet instead of accepting right away all he gives Jaehwan is a smile, “I promise I won’t overwork you this much” he tells Hakyeon. However, it is not being overworked what concerns him, what does is the fact that he hasn’t been able to get the job proposal by Hongbin out of his mind even if it would be stupid of him to even accept it, “I’ll think about sir, yet trust me I would be honored”

 

“Have you been tempted by Grand Palais?” Jaehwan asks and Hakyeon just clears his throat, tempted isn’t the word he really wants to used but the one that seems the most fitting in this case. _Tempted, made malfunction and--_ he gazes at Hongbin in the middle of many guests, smiling at them and his eyes fix on his smile-- _and probably been swept of his feet even though it is wrong._

 

When the event wraps and he is left alone checking that everything is alright, Hongbin approaches him. Quick in his actions, taps his shoulders and the reaction from Hakyeon is to turn around and stare at him in shock, “Hey”

 

“Hongbin-ssi, good evening”

 

“You didn’t let me congratulate you on your hard work” Hongbin mentions, “Want to go celebrate?”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes open wide when he hears this, “Sir, you--”

 

“Hongbin is okay”

 

“Hongbin-ssi, you should celebrate with Jaehwan-ssi” he replies, “since all this event is thanks to him”

 

“It’s thanks to you” Hongbin turns his head to the side, stares at Hakyeon fondly and thankfully, “It really is thanks to you” he swears that he sees Hakyeon blinking way too quickly and a thought crosses his mind, _for one reason or another that was adorable_. Like his random notes that he keeps about him in that notepad of his, “Shall we go to the bar? Maybe you’d like to drink something?”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

He brings a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh and his eyes turn into crescents that Hongbin can’t help but to admire. His abashed behaviour is quite lovable, like his hardworking nature is praiseworthy- praises that he can’t help but to say because he really thinks Hakyeon deserves them.

 

“Martini?” Hakyeon just nods and Hongbin places the order, “Just some fancy water for me since there isn’t anything normal here”

 

“Sir-I mean, Hongbin-ssi, I am not going to drink alone” Hakyeon says and Hongbin chuckles at that, “You said this was a celebration” he says, even though in the back of his mind it still makes him feel surprised that Hongbin wanted to celebrate with him, _though they did work together on this_.

 

“Bring me a martini too then”

 

“Hongbin-ssi, you like those?” he shrugs, as though he was fine with anything he was served. This side of him reminds him of the one Hakyeon saw on his flat, the simplicity and minimalistic nature of him, like it all was okay, he had asked for water after all-for a celebration out of all things. He would like to note it down on his notepad, next to all the random notes he has of him yet he feels it would be awkward to write it down in front of him.

 

Hakyeon takes out his phone and opens his notes app, a thud on the table from the martinis being served to them makes his attention focus on the cup in front of him, “It’s water what I prefer” Hongbin says to him, and Hakyeon gulps, averts his eyes from the phone and _just hell why did he have to be so obvious?_

 

They talk about many things, two martinis in and it is praises about his job. A third one makes him talk about just how much he enjoyed working on this exhibition alongside Hongbin. The fourth one makes him place his phone on the table, giggles being heard by Hongbin as he quickly steals a glance at his phone, “If you could add that I like grapes too, you would be an amazing assistant”

 

“A cup of champagne” Hakyeon says, “I hope that’s okay?”

 

Hongbin nods, after five cups of martini everything and anything sounds amazing, yet nothing sounds better than Hakyeon’s tone,  cute and full of giggles, still taking random notes on his phone whenever he says something interesting, “I play videogames on my spare time”

 

“Unbelievable”

 

“Do believe it”

 

“Pina Colada?” Hakyeon says as the alcohol is doing the speaking for him, “Do I add that to the list?”

 

Hongbin sniggers, “We’ll see”

 

“It’s the first time I see you let loose” Hakyeon hears Hongbin say as he drinks from his straw, “It’s quite the sight” and this makes Hakyeon blush, thoughts of being unprofessional are somehow bothering in his hazy state.

 

“I’m sorry” he hiccups, the flush of red on his cheeks making him fan himself. It’s probably the alcohol, probably the embarrassment- _most likely Lee Hongbin_ and that, _that freaking beating of his heart that won’t leave him._

 

Hakyeon swore he wouldn’t become infatuated, that work and feelings were the worst combinations. But here he is, celebrating with a client from the company he works at, who is friends with his boss and owner of the place he is currently at _. Yay you go, Cha Hakyeon, now you are surely getting fired._ Yet when he gazes at him just to sheepishly avert his eyes and pretend he was looking elsewhere and when he answers in the kindest way, _well he is screwed._

 

They talk of this and that as they walk through long halls that take them to the pool, Hakyeon lets it all out as they walk, “And he thought you liked Jaehwan?”

 

“And hated me for it”

 

“Do you like Jaehwan?” Hakyeon stops on his tracks and ponders while he sees Hongbin taking a seat by the edge of the pool.

 

“Sanghyuk likes Jaehwan” and they both laugh in unison, Hongbin has ‘I totally knew it’ written all over his face.

 

“Hongbin-ssi” Hakyeon gathers the courage to ask, “Do you like Jaehwan-ssi? Sanghyuk said you perhaps did”

 

“He’s my friend, yet your friend is a really jealous one”

 

“Quite unprofessional if I do say so” he says as he sits down next to Hongbin, gazing at the breathtaking blue lights that surround all the pool and that fall beautifully on Hongbin.

 

“Unprofessional?”

 

“Very much so” he says, and when he turns around he can see Hongbin’s eyes staring into his, he is not sure if he is as close as he imagines him to be, _but god_ he looks breathtaking under the moonlight and under the lights that illuminate the place in the most mesmerizing of ways.

 

“Very unprofessional?” Hongbin says, leaning forward slightly.

 

It is some seconds that Hakyeon looks at Hongbin from his eyes, to his flushed rosy cheeks, to his lips; and he is the definition of unprofessional when he laughs out loud, “The most unprofessional ever” and even though he is sure this is but proper, he leans forward too and closes his eyes as he approaches Hongbin who is as tipsy as he is, yet he can’t help but to press his lips against his in a soft kiss that feels in ways chaste, in ways tender and through the fuzzy state he is at-it feels unbelievably right. Even more so when Hongbin places his hands on both sides of his face and brings him closer to him.

 

The second their lips part, Hakyeon is staring into Hongbin’s eyes as he sees his cheeks colour in light shades of pink while Hakyeon’s face and neck are burning, “I’m sorry” he says while he is beating himself up for what he has done. He had almost said goodbye to his promotion due to his indecision and the consideration of Hongbin’s job proposal, but now in the back of his mind he thinks he can say no to both.

 

Yet the moment he tries to stand up, Hongbin grasps his wrist and brings him back to sit next to him so fast that when he is looking at Hakyeon from real close, he feels his erratic breathing against his lips and it feels so welcoming and warm in the middle of the night. It is probably a line that shouldn’t be crossed and Hongbin knows well just how professional Hakyeon is, but he has been observing him so much and he undeniable admires him.

 

And the night is making Hongbin admire Hakyeon all the more as the moonlight reflects on the pool alongside the lights of the hotel, reflecting everywhere in a way that makes him be aware of another side that is currently being shown to him. The sight of a flustered Hakyeon after having stolen a kiss from his lips.

 

Hongbin is sure that Hakyeon will beat himself up for this the moment he has sobered up but he can’t avoid it and soon enough, he brings Hakyeon closer to him and kisses him softly. Hakyeon had sworn he wouldn’t let feelings ever get in the way of his work life, he had promised himself he wouldn’t let infatuation ever be an obstacle-yet he finds himself answering the kiss, unsure if he should wrap his arms around Hongbin’s neck or not.

 

And Hakyeon melts the moment Hongbin places his hand on his neck, “I’m sure we shouldn’t be doing this” he whispers, slightly out of breath and he hears Hongbin hum as he presses his forehead against Hakyeon’s, “I could get fired for this”

 

“I’m always willing to hire you” Hongbin points out with a smile.

 

“I can’t be kissing my boss, in that case” Hakyeon laughs, still not moving away from Hongbin not even an inch.

 

“I’m not your boss yet”

 

“You are a client”

 

“You are a workaholic” Hongbin replies, “maybe you should forget about work for even one day” _or night_ , he would like to add but he stays silent. Hakyeon just giggles at this, now in total loss and thinking Hongbin wouldn’t be a good boss if he is kissing his employees around.

 

Hakyeon is sure that this is the first time he has done what he told himself he wouldn’t ever do. He is sure that it is anything but correct, yet perhaps, perhaps only for today he has felt that the line he shouldn’t cross became blurry in front of his eyes and for him to cross with no regrets. And he is sure this isn’t love just yet, but it sure feels right in every single way.

**Author's Note:**

> Million thanks to my friends who have stood my screaming and shouting and despairing
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this meh chabin. ♡much love
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!^^♡
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
